None
None is entity in Minecraft that I found out about. One day I was really bored, I played every game I had except Minecraft. I hadn't played it since the beta, and now it was 1.12. I had missed so many things. Luckily i still remembered how to play, so I made a new survival world. I was doing basic survival things, mining, chopping trees, etc. First weird thing I noticed were trees with missing leaves. I thought that was an update, like you can find that or something to make it seem more realistic. I also started seeing leather and raw beef around the world, which was weird but I went with it. Because of all these things I thought perhaps it is a new update so I went to look that up. I found out that it wasn't an update. I was a little confused. As I was playing I forgot about all that so I built myself a house and went mining. I was about to enter a cave but there was way too many mobs. And I didn't have good enough tools to kill them all. I didn't have anything else to do so I went home. But when I came I saw my house was on fire. At this point, I knew something was going on. I was walking away because I didn't want to lose to much hunger and not be able to run if a hoard of mobs came. I wasn't looking back. I wanted to exit the game but at the same time I wanted to continue playing just to see what would happen. I was walking around until I found a sign that said: ˝none none none none˝ It reminded me of that Herobrine thing that was going on. I thought those things are just myths. But how can a player place those things when I was playing on single player. But then, I saw player in the distance. He was all black skin with white eyes. I tried screenshotting it but it didn't work, like the button was broken. I was coming closer to him. I still don't know why was I so brave when I decided to do that. Anyway when I was about 2 blocks in front of it. I typed in the chat: ˝Who are you?˝ I got no response. It ran away incredibly fast, I think faster than speed potion's effect. It came back as fast as it ran away. He was standing 1 block away from me. Then I noticed it's nametag none. He started glitching. I started to tear up. I was really scared now. I didn't want my parents to hear me. It killed me. I spawned far away from place it happened. A message in the chat popped up. It said: ˝Why did you came back˝ ˝Don't try to find the truth˝ ˝Or i will come for you˝ ˝I will watch your every move˝ ˝I will always be there˝ I tried exiting minecraft again, this time it worked. I was so happy. I visited website where you can see other players accounts, stats, skins and old names. I typed to see who used the username none, and I found two players with that nickname. But they both had their names with a big N so it wasn't them. I searched and searched but I never found the player or whatever that was. SECOND ENCOUNTER I couldn't sleep for past few days i kept thinking about None. I decided i will go and see whats going on. When i entered minecraft there was tittle screen massage which were red glitching letters. I made a new world. It was creative with cheats on. When i entered the world first thing i noticed was nether rack blocks all over the world, there was no water just lava. Trees without leaves. Mobs had white eyes. Moon was red. Then massage popped up: none: Welcome to hell. Me: WHO OR WHAT ARE YOU none: It doesn't matter. none: Let's just say im something or someone that Mojang can't stop. none: Actually they don't even know that i exist. none: I might be glitch or hacker. none: You will never know. I heard that sound which plays when you spam shift to much, then the game crashed. THIRD ENCOUNTER I was afraid to post second encounter. Because i didn't want him to see that. This time i was playing with my friends on private multiplayer server. I won't give real names. JohnCenaPVP: should we make chicken farm stenkyfeeet: sure Stick1652: ok SpeedPlayer_PvP: kk CoolWarMan (Me): yes Then we heard TNT exploding. stenkyfeeet: did you guys hear that JohnCenaPVP: yep Stick1652: yes SpeedPlayer_PvP: yeah CoolWarMan (Me): yus I wasn't worried by this. Stick1652: was it a creeper SpeedPlayer_PvP: idk Then stenkyfeeet went to check what was that. stenkyfeeet: GUYS ARE HOUSE IS DESTROYED SpeedPlayer_PvP: WHAT!!!!! stenkyfeeet: it exploded and it's burning JohnCenaPVP: we spent too much time building it JohnCenaPVP: how did it even get destroxed Stick1652: rip your grammar today XD JohnCenaPVP: *destroyed none: That was funny. When i saw that massage i freaked out i almost screamed that loud so my neighbors could hear me. stenkyfeeet: how did you get on, this is a private server SpeedPlayer_PvP: guys i can't ban him Stick1652: how can't we see your name tag in the tab none: Well well well. See who is on, CoolWarMan. CoolWarMan (Me): how did you get on none: I have my ways. SpeedPlayer_PvP: wait CoolWarMan you know this guy CoolWarMan (Me): i do but i'm not sure if it is a guy JohnCenaPVP: wait did you destroy our house none: Guilty. We weren't ready for what was about to happen. stenkyfeeet was slain by none Stick1652 was slain by none SpeedPlayer_PvP was slain by none They all died in matter of seconds but ˝none˝ wasn't even near us. And they didn't re spawn, they just kept dying. JohnCenaPVP: WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED JohnCenaPVP was slain by none none: The fun has just begun. Then the server crashed. FOURTH ENCOUNTER As the mystery is getting more complicated to solve, things are getting worse. I still need to find answers. What is that thing? Why is it doing those things? I also told my friends that where on the server when we encountered him not to tell anybody what happened. This is what happened. I was ready. I made a new survival world. As I couldn't survive for long without basic collecting and harvesting items i had to play along. I was doing that for about 1 hour, yet nothing out of ordinary was happening. I found a big cave. As I was going deeper i started to hear whispering. All of a sudden I heard a loud scream. I quickly paused the game and put my headphones away and shouted to my parents. ˝What was that?˝ My mother responded ¨What was what?¨ I said that i heard a loud scream. She said that they didn't hear anything and that it's was probably a video or a game i'm playing what ever i heard. I continued playing, but the screams were too loud. It was like someone was screaming in pain. I turned my volume down a bit but the screams were as loud as before. So i decided to exit the cave. When i did the screaming stopped. That was first weird thing. And it freaked me out. As i was walking around i found a desert and soon after a desert village. I didn't find a black smith but i found villagers. ˝At least something˝ i thought to myself. But their trades were really weird. They only traded emeralds for emeralds or or emeralds for poison potions, those weren't even splash potions, they where regular bottles. Then i found a grave. Yes a grave. At least it looked like it. So i knew something needs to be in it. So i opened it. It was a really deep hole. Maybe even reaching the bedrock. I placed water so i could get down. As i was going deeper and deeper. My screen started to glitch, i heard sounds of static. As i was almost down my screen was so glitched out i could barely see what i was doing. I decided to go back up not because i would probably see ¨none¨ down there. But because i thought my computer would explode. As i climbed all the way up i saw it. It was looking at me from the distance. I turned to the other side and started to run. My screen started to glitch again, i started to hear static and screaming again. I saw desert temple in the distance but as i was getting closer to it TNT trap set of by itself. It wasn't like regular explosion. This one blew the whole temple. But i didn't pay much attention to that. I turned the other way and continued running. Multiple massages popped up in the chat box. none: Why don't you just give up? none: You did all you could. I had enough of it. I just exited my game. I was too scared. Category:Virus Category:Creepypasta Category:Classics Category:Glitches Category:Entities Category:Monster Category:Horror Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Moderate to Long MC Creepypastas Category:Hackers Category:Photos Category:Supernatural